projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 2034
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Mike Hunter | Timothy Lee | William Crestson |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | Reform | United |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 4 May 2033 | 17 August 2033 | 23 September 2031 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Durston, AD | Promontory, JS | Laidera, JS |- ! align="left"|Last election | 12 seats, 9.57% | 29 seats, 23.97% | 29 seats, 23.58% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 46 | 28 | 22 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 34 | 1 | 7 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 1,666,207 | 1,021,923 | 812,762 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 37.68% | 23.11% | 18.38% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 28.11% | 0.86% | 5.20% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Kevin Abbott | Gray Taylor | Nora Sayo |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Mojang | Greens |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 5 October 2031 | 25 July 2030 | 17 April 2029 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Wyundyaga, JS | Guanglan, LM | Portlands, MY |- ! align="left"|Last election | 43 seats, 35.27% | 4 seats, 3.18% | 0 seats, 0.66% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 14 | 7 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 29 | 3 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 481,997 | 234,808 | 87,998 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 10.90% | 5.31% | 1.99% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 24.37% | 2.13% | 1.33% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (57):' }| } | }} Reform (28) }| } | }} United (22) }| } | }} Mojang (7) Supported by (3): }| } | }} Greens (3) Opposition (60): }| } | }} Conservative (46) }| } | }} Liberal (14) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|William Crestson United | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Timothy Lee Reform |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 19 August 2034 to elect the members of the 17th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centre-left National United Party government, led by Prime Minister William Crestson, was defeated by the opposition centre-right Craftian Reform Party, led by Opposition Leader Timothy Lee, who formed a minority coalition government with United and the Mojang Democratic Party. The Craftian Conservative Party strongly rebounded from their disastrous results from three years prior, jumping from fourth to first place on a swing of 28.11% and gaining 34 seats. This was only one seat off the record of largest numerical increase in seats in a single election, set in the previous election by the Liberal Party of Craftia. However, the Conservatives broke the record for largest positive swing of 28.11%, versus the Liberals' 27.95% in the 2031 election. In this election, the Liberals under new leader Kevin Abbott fell back to their usual position of fourth place, suffering a swing of 24.37% and dropping 29 seats. With the support of the Craftian Greens, the Reform-led coalition had 60 seats, which was exactly half of the seats in the House of Representatives, against 46 from the Conservatives and 14 from the Liberals. To break the deadlock and in fear of the installation of a Conservative government instead, Liberal Benjamin Robert Cen was elected Speaker of the House of Representatives, giving the minority government a 1 seat majority. This narrow majority proved unfeasible, and the Lee Government was removed from office in a vote of no confidence in September 2035, leading to a minority United government. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|1,666,207 | align="right"|37.68 | | align="right"| 28.11 | align="right"|39 | align="right"|7 | align="right"|46 | align="right"| 34 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|1,021,923 | align="right"|23.11 | | align="right"| 0.86 | align="right"|11 | align="right"|17 | align="right"|28 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|812,762 | align="right"|18.38 | | align="right"| 5.20 | align="right"|22 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|22 | align="right"| 7 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|481,997 | align="right"|10.90 | | align="right"| 24.37 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|10 | align="right"|14 | align="right"| 29 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|234,808 | align="right"|5.31 | | align="right"| 2.13 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|7 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|87,998 | align="right"|1.99 | | align="right"| 1.33 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 3 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|64,119 | align="right"|1.45 | | align="right"| 0.98 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|52,180 | align="right"|1.18 | | align="right"| 0.16 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|4,421,993 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|80 ! align="right"|40 ! align="right"|120 | |} }} }}